Everlasting
by nanattsu
Summary: Ia, beserta kisahnya dengan Lee Jeno yang tak memiliki akhir. [Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, NOREN, NCT Dream] [Everlasting is my everything. it's my first ever noren fic.]


Everlasting

.

Huang Renjun

.

 _In the moonlight which arises in the deep of the night_

 _Although I can't see the shadows of the both of us which darken_

 _and overlap into one_

 _Even if the time goes by_

 _I'm still believing that this love has not ended_ — Everlasting by TVXQ

/

Malam itu ia kembali termenung di balik jendela kamarnya. Jendela penghubung dirinya ke dunia luar yang seakan-akan tak pernah lelah pun mengantuk untuk terus memancarkan cahaya-cahaya kecil itu sepanjang malam. Matanya beralih menatap bulan yang saat ini dengan apiknya berdiri tepat di singgasananya. Indah.

Namun sayang, pemandangan itu membuatnya menghela napas. Baginya bulan tak lebih dari bola cahaya lembut yang sedang memancarkan cahaya kesepiannya, persis seperti dirinya saat ini.

Perlahan, matanya terpejam. Melupakan fakta bahwa bulan sedang kesepian tanpa taburan bintang yang biasanya menemani. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati angin musim semi yang merangsek masuk melewati celah-celah jendela yang sengaja tak ia tutup dengan rapat. Membiarkannya menyapu lembut wajah tirus itu tanpa ada niat menggoreskan luka sedikitpun. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk akibat satu objek yang terus berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"Kok jendelanya dibiarin kebuka?"

Kini aroma khas musim semi yang ikut masuk bersama angin tak lagi menyentuh indra penciumannya, menghilang seiring dengan tangan kekar seorang pemuda menarik daun jendela kemudian menguncinya rapat-rapat, mengusir angin itu dengan kasar.

"Aku ga mau besok kamu ngeluh mual gara-gara masuk angin."

Hatinya menghangat. Menatap bulan seakan menyombongkan dirinya bahwa di sini ia tidak benar-benar sendirian, bahwa di sini masih ada pemuda yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhati-hati pada angin—walaupun ia tahu, pemuda ini juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang selain dirinya.

Ia menatap wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Mengamati garis-garis tegas yang mencetak wajah pemuda itu yang semakin terlihat jelas berkat cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Pemuda ini yang entah bagaimana kehadirannya selalu saja menghangatkan hatinya, yang entah bagaimana selalu saja mengganggu pikirannya dengan kehangatannya itu.

Lee Jeno. Pemuda dengan senyum sejuta pesona yang seenak jidat tanpa izin sudah meluluh-lantahkan pikirannya.

"Sudah selesai cuci piringnya?" Ia bertanya basa-basi. Karena ia tahu Jeno tak mungkin berada di sampingnya jika pekerjaan di dapur belum dituntaskan.

"Iya. Hahh.. Mereka selalu aja nyisain saos di piring."

Ia tersenyum mendengar keluhan teman satu kamarnya yang bisa ia pastikan kalau keluhan itu dimaksudkan kepada kebiasaan dua _maknae_ mereka.

"Tinggal ngerjain PR deh."

Senyumnya memudar seiring udara kosong kembali mengisi tempat di sampingnya. Jeno sudah berlalu dan kehangatan yang baru saja ia rasakan kembali menguar kemana-mana menyatu dengan dinginnya malam.

Matanya mengikuti pergerakan rekan satu grupnya yang mulai anteng dengan pekerjaan rumahnya di kursi meja belajar. Ia tidak tahu pelajaran apa yang sedang Jeno kerjakan, tapi wajah tampan yang nampak serius dengan bibir yang sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidak mengulum senyum. Sungguh pemandangan malam yang menarik lainnya setelah bulan dan kota di luar sana.

Tidak. Pemandangan di kamarnya tentu jauh lebih menarik baginya. Tapi, merasa sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk terus menatap pemuda bersurai hitam dengan highlight hijau itu, akhirnya ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya keluar sana.

Obsidiannya tak lepas dari langit malam berwarna biru tua mendekati hitam berhiaskan bulan yang mulai tertutup sebagian oleh awan. Mencoba mencari jawaban di sana perihal perasaannya yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya tepat di mana pusat kehidupannya berada. Rasa hangat itu selalu menjalar di sana setiap pemuda Lee itu berulah dengan seenak jidat menyentuh pikirannya. Ia tak yakin kapan pastinya itu bermula, yang jelas rasa hangat itu memberikan kenyamanan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan begitu saja.

Sebuah ingatan yang tanpa ia minta tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalanya. Ia tersenyum geli ketika _power bank_ bergambar karakter kesukaannya yang merupakan kado ulang tahun pemberian rekan satu grupnya itu mengambang di ingatannya.

"Kamu harus ingat aku kalau lagi pake ini." Begitu kata Jeno ketika menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado bergambar moomin, karakter favoritnya.

Ia berkata 'bodoh' dalam hatinya. Tanpa diminta, pun tanpa adanya kado itu, pemuda Lee ini dengan senantiasa selalu mengganggu kepalanya. Tapi, sayangnya setelah ia mengetahui isi kadonya yang tak lain adalah _power bank_ —yang sangat ia butuhkan— bergambar moomin—karakter kesukaannya— pemuda Lee itu ternyata semakin betah berlama-lama di kepalanya.

Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang ia sebut bodoh di sini?

"Uh!"

Tubuhnya berbalik mencari asal suara barusan, ia menemukan Jeno yang sedang menaruh kepalanya di meja, sepertinya sudah menyerah dengan tugas rumah yang ia kerjakan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengulum senyum, sedang stress saja tampan, apalagi kalau sedang bergaya.

Ah, pikirannya itu memang sulit diajak kompromi.

Matanya beralih menatap sebuah boneka moomin yang berukuran tak lebih kecil dari tubuh kurusnya tengah tergeletak di atas ranjang milik pemuda Lee itu. Siapapun yang masuk ke kamar itu akan tahu bahwa itu adalah boneka miliknya, dan tentunya boneka itu tidak sedang salah alamat berbaring di kasur milik Jeno.

Ingatannya menyentuh hari di mana ketika ia kembali dari pusat perbelanjaan—untuk menghabiskan liburan setelah masa promosinya selesai— sambil membawa pulang boneka moomin ketiganya tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu di mana ia akan menyimpan boneka itu.

Akhirnya, pada malam hari baru ia berpikir keras di mana ia akan tidur dengan tiga boneka moomin yang besarnya tidak kira-kira memenuhi ranjangnya.

Ia menatap nanar boneka-boneka kesayangnya. Menaruh salah satunya di lantai ataupun di atas meja belajar bukanlah pilihan, dan menaruh boneka kesayangannya di ruang tengah sama saja menjadikan moominnya itu korban kekacauan dua _maknae_ yang sejak awal sudah mendedikasikan diri sebagai penghuni tetap ruang tengah dorm mereka.

"Yang satu simpan sini aja." Ujar Jeno sambil menunjuk kasurnya.

Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mengingat ketika Jeno dengan sukarela menyumbangkan _space_ tempat tidurnya untuk menampung salah satu 'anak'nya yang besarnya bahkan mengalahkan tubuh Jeno sendiri, sampai saat ini.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa kini ketika Jeno bangkit dari kursi kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dengan menempatkan kepalanya tepat di perut moomin untuk dijadikan bantal. Tangannya tampak asik mengetikan sesuatu di layar ponsel pintarnya. Ia berani bertaruh kalau saat ini Jeno sedang _chatting_ dengan seseorang, dan sepertinya ia tahu siapa orang di sebrang sana yang sedang menemani rekannya itu 'mengobrol'.

Ada rasa tidak suka yang tiba-tiba menyentuh dadanya. Perasaan tak nyaman itu pun mampu melunturkan senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama Jeno, dan sayangnya perasaan tak nyaman ini juga hadir berkat pemuda itu.

Sungguh, kenangan pahit apapun itu ia rela untuk mengingatnya asalkan bukan ingatan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ingatan hari di mana ia dan enam rekannya sedang berlatih _dance_ untuk _title track comeback_ mereka.

Sore itu, Na Jaemin, rekan satu grup dengan segudang senyum yang tak pernah habis tiba-tiba mengeluhkan rasa sakit yang tidak biasa di tubuhnya. Wajah yang selalu dihiasi senyum lima jari itu berganti dengan ekspresi menahan rasa sakit yang berhasil mengundang kekhawatiran rekan-rekan satu grupnya, tak terkecuali dirinya, tentu saja.

Semuanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaemin, dan Marklah yang terlihat paling khawatir di sana. _Leader_ itu bahkan tampak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena merasa tak mampu menjaga anggota-anggotanya.

Namun, terlepas dari semua orang yang mengkhawatirkan Jaemin, Jenolah orang yang terlihat paling mengkhawatirkan di matanya.

Pemuda Lee itu terlihat tak nafsu untuk menyentuh makan malamnya dan lebih memilih untuk terus menggenggam ponsel, menunggu kabar terbaru perihal keadaan Jaemin dari Mark—satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan _manager hyung_ ikut ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja semua orang juga tidak nafsu untuk menghabiskan makan malam mereka sedang rekan mereka melawan rasa sakit jauh di sana. Tapi, Lee Jeno ini benar-benar tidak menyentuh makan malamnya.

Terlebih ketika malam kian beranjak, Jeno terus mondar-mandir dari ruang tengah ke kamar kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dengan gelisah karena Mark maupun _manager hyung_ belum memberikan kabar apapun kepadanya. Chenle, Jisung, bahkan Haechan—yang hari itu memutuskan menginap di dorm NCT Dream— tidak mampu untuk menyuruh Lee Jeno berhenti bolak-balik dan segera tidur di kamarnya.

Ia sungguh tidak menyukai itu. Ia memang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaemin, hanya saja ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang tidak suka dengan cara Jeno mengkhawatirkan rekan mereka itu. Tapi, terlepas dari ketidaksukaannya, ada satu hal yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat hatinya membaik di hari yang sangat berat itu.

Karena saat itu, hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang di sana yang mampu menjauhkan ponsel pintar itu dari tangan sang empunya dan membuatnya mau untuk membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Ia tidak ingat dengan pasti apa yang ia katakan sehingga mampu membuat Jeno menuruti perintahnya untuk berhenti bolak-balik tidak jelas dan pergi tidur, mungkin sesuatu tentang Jaehyun _hyung_ atau Doyoung _hyung_. Tapi, yang jelas saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya di hari yang berat hatinya terasa begitu ringan.

"...jun _ah_... oi!"

Ia terperanjat. Menatap pemuda yang kini terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Iya?" Oh, sungguh ia tidak mau menebak-nebak seperti apa wajah bodohnya saat ini.

"Ngelamun mulu, dari tadi dipanggilin juga."

Ia hanya tersenyum canggung sambil berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya yang berada tepat di sebrang ranjang rekannya itu. Membaringkan tubuh yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik jendela sambil menanti alasan kenapa Jeno memanggilnya.

"Tadi aku _chat_ sama Jaemin, katanya dia boleh keluar terus mau mampir ke dorm."

Ia hanya mengangguk tak jelas, benar saja tebakannya tadi. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa itu mengusik dadanya dan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Satu yang ia sadari, bahwa perasaan tak nyaman itu selalu saja menyentuh hatinya ketika Jeno mulai membicarakan Jaemin, dan ia tidak suka itu, sungguh.

Tapi, apa yang mau dikata. Ia hapal betul kalau hubungan Jeno dan Jaemin sudah lebih dari kata sahabat, mereka saling mengenal bahkan jauh sebelum ia datang ke Korea. Ia sungguh tak pantas untuk menyatakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kedekatan mereka, ia akui itu.

Sayangnya, ia tetap tidak suka dengan perasaan tak nyaman itu. Omong kosong dengan kepantasan, hati dan kepalanya itu tidak bisa ia ajak kompromi, jika perlu diingatkan.

"Kira-kira kapan, ya? besok 'kan kita ada event."

Ia terperanjat, kemudian menemukan wajah berpikir yang tengah menimang-nimang jadwal mereka.

"Hari Minggu lusa kita kosong." Ia yang menjawab.

Walaupun perasaan tak suka masih betah mengusik dadanya, tentu ia akan tetap memilih melepas rasa rindunya dengan rekan satu grup yang selalu tampak bahagia itu ketimbang terus-terusan menghiraukan perasaan bodohnya.

Mata itu berbinar menatap dirinya seolah-olah baru pertama kali mendapatkan hari libur. Jemarinya kembali berkutat di layar ponsel, memberitahukan Jaemin kalau lusa mereka libur sebagaimana yang dikatakanya barusan.

Ia tersenyum, tulus. Sangat tulus, seakan-akan semua ketulusan yang ia miliki memang di peruntukan Lee Jeno seorang. Melupakan fakta bahwa lusa mungkin akan menjadi hari yang paling berat sekaligus menyenangkan baginya.

Baginya kebahagiaan rekannya itu bahagianya juga, bahkan walaupun Jeno bahagia bukan karena dirinya. Oh, benar-benar klise, sungguh, ia akui itu.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah yang memang ia rasakan.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri masih bingung menamai perasaannya itu apa. Suka? Cinta? Atau hanya sekedar perasaan pelengkap masa pubertasnya? Ia tidak tahu.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin tahu dan tidak mau lagi memikirkannya. Lee Jeno seorang saja sudah cukup membuat kepalanya berputar, apalagi ditambah dengan memikirkan perasaannya itu.

Namun, terlepas dari semua yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi, ada dua hal yang akhirnya ia sadari mengenai perasaannya. Yaitu perasaannya yang tak memiliki nama, juga perasaannya yang tak akan memiliki akhir.

Ia yakin akan hal itu.

/

Malam berikutnya ia kembali berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya. Kali ini ia tidak sendirian, melainkan ditemani boneka moomin yang ada di pelukannya.

Tatapannya lurus ke depan, sayangnya bukan langit, bulan, maupun pemandangan kota yang menjadi daya tarik matanya saat ini. Ia hanya menatap dirinya sendiri yang samar-samar terpantul oleh jendela kamarnya.

Bola matanya bergerak menatap pantulan sosok lain yang berjalan ke arahnya kemudian menempatkan diri tepat di sampingnya.

"Dari kemarin hobi banget ngelamun di sini."

Bibirnya terkatup satu sama lain, tidak berniat membalas ujaran Jeno barusan. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia tidak mau dicap bodoh oleh rekannya ini jika ia membalas dengan kalimat, _'Iya, ini space yang bikin pw buat mikirin kamu.'_

Namun, tentu saja yang didiamkan merasa tak puas dengan sikapnya itu. Dapat ia lihat kini Jeno tengah menatap tidak suka pada boneka moomin yang ada di pelukannya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa, kenapa bonekanya yang menjadi korban?

"Kamu lebih suka moomin atau aku, sih?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda Lee itu. Memasang wajah berpikir, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak perlu berpikir barang sedetik pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Ia hanya tak ingin semuanya terlihat begitu jelas di hadapan Lee Jeno.

"Suka dua-duanya."

Ada jeda sesaat di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya mata itu tersenyum mengikuti garis bibirnya, "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Ia terpana, kemudian dengan cepat memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke depan, tidak peduli jika seandainya Jeno menyadari tingkahnya itu.

Ia menggigiti bibirnya sesaat sambil tangannya meremas tubuh bonekanya. Bukan, bukan karena kalimat _'Aku juga menyukaimu.'_ yang membuatnya salah tingkah begitu. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar pernyataan suka yang keluar dari mulut rekannya ini, walaupun hanya sekedar kalimat pelengkap kata maaf atau terima kasih, itu pun dengan nada canda yang dibuat-buat.

Namun, untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa memastikan apakah telinganya yang rusak atau Jeno memang mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara yang dalam dan terkesan serius, rasanya seperti suara berat itu langsung memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Oh, tidak. Bahkan kepalanya memang sudah penuh dengan semua tanda tanya tentang pemuda ini, sampai rasanya untuk pertama kali ia ingin membongkar kepala Lee Jeno agar ia tahu sebenarnya apa yang ingin pemuda ini lakukan kepadanya.

Memang, harus ia akui kalau sejak awal ia tidak pernah mau mencoba memikirkan isi kepala pun isi hati rekannya itu. Karena ia yakin dengan memikirkan apa yang Jeno rasakan terhadapnya hanya akan membuatnya berharap lebih, dan ia tidak mau jika harapan bodoh itu mencambuk dirinya di akhir jikalau semuanya tak sesuai dengan skenario yang ia susun apik di otak kecilnya.

Namun,—

"Kubilang, aku menyukaimu."

—sepertinya Huang Renjun harus segera belajar membaca hati Lee Jeno mulai dari sekarang.

Agar perasaannya itu segera memiliki sebuah nama, dan tetap tidak memiliki akhir.

.

Everlasting

.

chatcorner :

Hai~ Cavely here~ salam kenal~

You can call me Vely :)

Ini adalah fanfic pertama aku setelah hiatus kurang lebih selama tujuh bulan dari dunia perffan. Hiatus dalam artian benar-benar hiatus, ga nulis, ga publish, bahkan ga baca.—waktu sebenarnya itu aku hiatus satu tahun, tp dalam rentan waktu itu aku masih bisa edit2 ff lama buat di publish—

Cuman akhir-akhir ini aja aku mulai baca ff lagi—khususnya ff NCT— dan memutuskan bikin akun baru—sambil terus memikirkan tentang akun lama lupakan jangan—sampai akhirnya tangan greget pengen bikin ff TOP OTP. yuhuuunorenyuhuuu

Maaf kalau ffnya ga jelas, aku sendiri ga tau kenapa bisa berakhir nulis kaya gitu—anggap aja ini pemanasan—huhuu, dan maaf juga karena ff ini membawa topik lama. Plis.. biarkan aku menye-menye sama momen si surai highlight hijau dan surai merah menyala, karena setelah kambek nanti hanya akan ada pemuda blonde dan pemuda coklat... coklat apa sih itu namanya? Keemasan ya? ga tau deh, ga apal warna-warna rambut. Kkkk~

Last, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. /pamitbarengnoren/


End file.
